<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This group chat is chaotic by Yaoi_Ships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993977">This group chat is chaotic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships'>Yaoi_Ships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Sonic's be doing it why not all the Chaos</p><p>The-first-mess=Prime Chaos<br/>The better mess-Scorn = Scourge chaos<br/>mamaZ=No-zone Chaos<br/>fleetfoot=Fleetway Comic Sonic Chaos<br/>newmess=Movie Sonic Chaos<br/>classicmess=Class Chaos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This group chat is chaotic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/gifts">LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the better mess: hahaha puns also WHY AM I HERE BITCH! Also @mamaZ really?</p><p>the-first-mess:...Cause im not rude like you and my Sonic is doing this with everyone’s Sonic including yours so I thought why not…so don’t be An as...butt</p><p>the better mess: Okay…but still doesn’t explain why the fuck @mamaZ is here or why his name is @mamaZ</p><p>mamaZ: First of all language 2nd of all im here to make sure no Chaos happens literally…3rd of all im basically taking care of you all so shhhh</p><p>Fleetfoot: Im here too LMAO what up fucker's!!!</p><p>the-first-mess:...</p><p>mamaZ:...</p><p>the better mess:...</p><p>Newmess: :0 I regret</p><p>Classicmess: Rofl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trying to tease fleet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The better mess is in a private chat with @fuckingwithFleetfoot</p><p>@fuckingwithFleetfoot<br/>@fuckingwithFleetfoot<br/>@fuckingwithFleetfoot<br/>@fuckingwithFleetfoot<br/>@fuckingwithFleetfoot</p><p>fuckingwithFleetfoot:<br/>What The every loving fuck you want Scorn!</p><p>the better mess: one rood….”Why you gotta be so rooode, don’t  you know im human too”</p><p>fuckingwithFleetfoot: you’re a God bitch! II swear I’m going to kill you…</p><p>the better mess: I’m a God, lol so try it also your gay for me!</p><p>fuckingwithFleetfoot: whatthefuck …what is gay</p><p>the better mess:*pouts*…no fun*leaves*</p><p>fuckingwithFleetfoot:...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moved Wattpad under BloodySonic</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was bored XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>